Chibified!
by pheonickx
Summary: With Takagi's disappearance comes the arrival of a cute first grader. Just who is he?
1. Takagi is Gone?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan, that I don't. Gosho Aoyama does!

**Summar****y****:** Takagi-kun is missing! And just who is this kid?.....

----

Takagi had been missing for a full day.

Which was strange in itself, as Takagi almost never got sick.

It bothered a certain lady detective that her adorable and flustering partner was seemingly gone off the face of the earth.

Satou asked the keibu, setting his cup of coffee on his desk.

"Any news from Takagi-kun?"

"No, Satou-kun, but I'll tell you the minute the he calls."

He gave Satou a fatherly pat on the back.

----

Another red light.

Satou watched the car in front of her with a bored look on her face.

It would seem like she had gotten caught at every red light on her way home.

Maybe it was karma.

Satou had scolded a junior officer badly this afternoon for thinking that Takagi-kun supposedly found a new girl and look where it got her now.

_Just because he didn't call me at all toda__y__ and __y__esterda__y__ does not necessaril__y__ mean that Takagi-kun found a new girlfriend._

_Well I hope not._

She gazed out to the streets.

There were students walking down the sidewalk engaged in a lively conversation, a seemingly unconscious figure leaning on one of trees, and a few blocks beyond that Satou could see her apartment.

_Wait, what?!_

She looked and there it was, hidden like a mere shadow within the shade of a tree.

Before Satou could have made any guess at what was going on, there was a loud honk.

_Oh, it's finally a green light._

Satou turned the corner and promptly ran out the second the car stopped.

She closely inspected the figure.

There was blood matted to his hair, coming from a head wound on the left side.

He was suprising small, being that he looked not much older than first or second grade.

Satou gently picked him up.

_He's prett__y__ light…._

Once she shut the door, Satou drove as fast as the speed limit would allow to the nearest hospital.  
----

A/N: My first time writing in third-person POV. I would appreciate constructive criticism and reviews. Thanks! ^^


	2. Breaking Fever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan, that I don't. Gosho Aoyama does!

----  
Satou waited anxiously outside the kid's room.

Finally after a half hour, a nurse came to "escort" her in.

The boy's head was wrapped in a clean bandage, his blood all cleaned off.

With that sleeping face and innocent smile, he had to be the cutest kid Satou had ever seen.

The doctor gestured to her to have a seat.

"Are you his relative?"

"Ah, no. I just happened to find him and I brought him here…."

"Oh, I see…."

The doctor carefully measured the sleeping boy's temperature.

"39° Celcius, 102.2° Fareneheit. Anyways, even though he has fever, he's in a stable enough condition to be taken home after he regains conciousness. Most children don't like staying at a hospital unless they had to, you see. "

He added a chuckle and cleared his throat.

"I would give you the necessary intructions if you are willing to take him home."

"That's fine. I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind," Satou replied good-naturedly.

The doctor gave her relatively simple instructions:

Change his bandages and apply ointment every 8 hours.

Give him plenty of fluids and keep him warm.

Really, how hard could it be?

----

"Miwako, who is this?"

"I just found him unconcious on the streets, so I was hoping we could take him in until we could find his parents."

The mother sighed as her daughter said this like it happened everyday.

Then again, she was a police officer, so it was to be expected.

Looking back at the said boy, he was rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Ryoko-san ushered the boy to Satou's room and laid out a futon for him.

He blushed, but replied with a soft "thank you" before settling in the covers.

Ryoko-san looked with a warm smile.

"Miwako, you should really settle down by now, ne?"

Satou took off.

Sighing at why her daughter refused to take interest in a love life, Ryoko-san put a cool cloth on the boy's forehead.

----

Later that day….

"You knew I have a meeting with my friends tonight Miwako! Besides, I think he would just sleep through the night so all you have to do is just watch over him. Is that really too much to ask?"

"No…."

"Okay then."

With that, the elder Satou walked out the door.

Satou peeked into her room to see how he was doing.

The kid was fast asleep, soft snores filling the room.

_His temperature is lower now, and his breathing is much better._

Satou yawned softly.

_Ma__y__be I'll take a quick nap for an hour or so…._

----

A/N: Just for the sake of fanfiction, I decided to name Satou's mother Ryoko-san. So how was it?

^^ Good? Bad?


	3. Chibified!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan that I don't. Gosho Aoyama does!

**Summary: **Just how had Takagi ended up like this?

----

Takagi woke up at night.

He stretched out his arms and yawned, but quickly stopped as it made his head hurt.

Takagi rubbed his head, only to find that it had been neatly bandaged.

_Just where in the world am I?_

It certainly wasn't his room, since it was way too clean.

_Well, at least I could see again. I seriously thought I was going to turn blind._

Then he nearly jumped out of bed as he saw his reflection in the window.

After a few minutes of some horrific discoveries, Takagi was very sure of one fact.

He had somehow "chibified" into his child form.

How else would he explain that his shirt had suddenly grown 25 centimeters?

Takagi racked his brain for a logical reason.

_I was at a stakeout about two days ago…._

_Oh yeah, they were threatening us with a "miracle pill" that would have killed us in agonizing torture._

Amongst the searing pain that had resulted after swallowing the pill, Takagi vaguely remembered watching Genzai-kun squirm on the ground, only to faint shortly.

His vision was blurred, but he had made out a hazy figure as he checked for a pulse from the silent Genzai-kun.

The last thing he had heard before he had screamed and passed out was a voice that had made his blood run cold.

'He's dead.'

_I guess their drug didn't manage to kill me…._

_Wait, does that mean me being shrunk was a side effect of that drug?_

It was certainly a possibility.

Either way he had to get out of here.

As he tried to move the covers however, Takagi registered a warm weight on his knees.

A peaceful smile graced Takagi's features as he watched the person quietly snooze.

His expression turned to panic as he recognized the sleeping face.

Just how had he ended up in Satou-san's house?

----

The next morning, Ryoko-san was about to prepare breakfast as usual.

Just when she was about to get started however, she heard light footsteps coming this way.

She was met by the blue eyes of a little boy.

"Are you feeling better now? What's your name, little boy?"

"I'm fine now! I'm Taka-"

_Satou-san would never believe me if I said I got shrunk into a first-grader!_

_Name, name, name…._

"Um…. Nice to meet you, I'm Himura Taru!"

Takagi gave a polite little bow before he proceeded to ask whether he can be of any help in the kitchen.

_It's just like I got a son that appeared out of nowhere_, thought the elder Satou.

She just had the sudden urge to hug "Taru-kun" had she not been holding the cooking utensils.

"Let me see, you can chop those green onions for the misou soup. You can use a knife right?"

"Taru-kun" proved to be helpful and kind.

Not to mention cute and adorable!

----

Satou woke in the morning to an empty bed.

_Waa?! It's morning! I was only going to sleep for an hour…._

_Wait…._

Just where was the kid?

She ran out of the room to frantically search around the house, but skidded to a stop in front of the kitchen.

There he was, chopping green onions.

Wearing an overlarge apron with flowers of all things.

Satou sweatdropped at the idea of her mother training a seven year-old as mini son-in-law.

She watched with interest as the boy continued chopping the ingredients.

Then, he finally saw her standing in the doorway as he turned to carry the bowls to the table.

"S-Satou-neesan!"

He looked down, unable to meet her gaze for whatever reason.

_Poor kid._

"Isn't Taru-kun so nice? He offered to help me with breakfast and the dishes!"

Taru-kun.

What a nice name that bore some similarity to a certain partner of hers….

"Kaa-san," Taru-kun chirped. "I'm done with preparing the misou soup…."

_Kaa-san? _

----

Papers. Handcuffs. Car keys. Notebook. More papers.

Okay, she was all set.

Just when she was about to run out the door, Satou almost crashed into a small figure.

"H-Here Satou-neesan. It's a bento box to eat at work. Kaa-san said I could use the leftover food…"

Taru-kun held out a small package.

How sweet.

"Thanks Taru-kun! I'll be going now, bye!"

----

A/N: Isn't Takagi so sweet? Anyways please forgive me if I don't stick to "Taru-kun" or Takagi throughout the whole story when referring to Takagi's character.

Kaa-san= mom/mother

-neesan= sister. It's what Conan calls Ran. ^^ Enjoy~


	4. A Day in the Life of Tarukun

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan that I don't. Gosho Aoyama does!

**Summary: **Takagi begins his new "life" as a chibi Taru-kun!

----

Takagi inwardly groaned at the thought of spending a whole afternoon with Satou-san's mother.

He was pretty sure mothers had this strange urge to know some things if a random kid appeared on their doorstep bleeding and feverish.

Not to mention having to start his life over again, just after his so-called date.

That and he really didn't like to lie, especially when it came to a subject vaguely related to Satou-san.

So anyways here he was, sitting at a table right across Ryoko-san, alone.

"Taru-kun, you aren't a runaway, are you?"

_Where had that question come from?_

_But, I should have guessed that coming._

"No, my parents…."

_My_ _parents are in Osaka right now…. And they have a 26 year old man as a son, not a first grader. _

_But still…._

Takagi lowered his voice down a tone.

"My parents, they died in a car accident recently…. They weren't on the news since it happened near a school and the principal didn't want bad publicity….."

Really, he didn't want to got beyond that because any more and he might jinx it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Taru-kun. D-Do you have any relatives?"

Ryoko-san's voice held a tinge of melancholy, as if she were to shed tears if he continued anymore.

Takagi felt awful for playing with her emotions, but he continued.

"Um… I have an uncle, but he's away in the States to become a famous doctor. And my aunt is on her honeymoon around the world right now…."

_Well, at least I'm not telling all lies._

Before Ryoko-san could ask anymore questions, Takagi spoke up.

"Please Kaa-san, can I stay with you and Satou-neesan?"

Takagi winced at how childish he sounded, but he had to didn't he?

More than just his life was at stake if those people found out that he was alive!

"Hmm, I guess….."

Ryoko-san sounded, just a bit hesitant so Takagi decided to end the conversation politely.

"Thank you, Kaa-san! I think I should call a few places, to say that I'm staying with a nice auntie for now!"

He blushed as the mother hugged him.

Takagi sighed inwardly as he realized how long today was going to be…

-----

After making sure that Satou-san's mother was nowhere within hearing range, Takagi quietly dialed the Division One headquarters.

"Ah, Megure-keibu? T-This is Takagi Wataru. I-I'm calling in for a leave of absence. It's a family matter and I will have to go out of Japan for a while. I'll come back as soon as possible. Oh, and please tell Satou-san not to worry."

----

Later at lunchtime….

"Stay here while I prepare lunch for us, Taru-kun."

Ryoko-san turned to leave.

"I-It's okay, Kaa-san. I'm not that hungry."

Just then his stomach growled loudly, thereby defying everything he had just said.

Ryoko-san gave him the _look_.

"Um.. I guess I should have lunch?"

"Good. And after that we're going to have to buy some clothes for you. You look a mess!"

"Really, I don't-"

Takagi was silenced after another glare from her.

Takagi looked at himself.

She was absolutely right, he was a mess.

"I guess I could…."

----

The two eventually headed out to the department store.

Before the day was over, Takagi now held two bags all filled with new clothing.

Not to mention the new sneakers that he was wearing.

He didn't really mind, but he felt guilty for imposing on Satou-san's mother so much.

But the worst was yet to come.

----

Takagi came out of his room, a small blue vest over a white dress shirt, complete with a small tie.

"You look like a perfect gentleman, Taru-kun! Tomoyo-san would be so happy! "

_Who's Tomoyo-san?_

Ryoko-san was almost squealing with excitement as she talked on the phone.

_At least I know why she bought me these with so much enthusiasm…._

The rest of the evening after that moment, seemed to pass in a blur.

----

A/N: Dun, dun dun! My idea of a mini cliffhanger! Sorry it's rather short! I promise to make the next chapter longer~ ^^


	5. Unexpected Turn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan that I don't. Gosho Aoyama does!

**Summary: **What an unexpected turn of events…..

----

There was much talk among the middle-aged women present.

"Ryoko-san, is your daughter married yet?"

There was a sigh.

"Miwako apparently says she doesn't have time to date let alone get married. What with serving the force 24/7 and all!"

"How old she this year?"

"I think twenty-eight this April."

"Oh, my sister's son is still a bachelor, I think he's turning twenty nine next month!"

Takagi froze at that sentence. Another blind date? Satou-san would have a fit!

Not to mention aftereffects lasted until the next day when she was at work.

Somehow, Takagi managed to put an end to the conversation as he accidentally crashed into the small pile of presents in the corner.

The loud noise now brought to attention the few presents and a semi-dizzy Takagi.

With laughter and Takagi's sheepish blush, the opening of presents began.

----

He was watching as Tomoyo-san started to open the last box, when Takagi felt a gentle nudge in his ribs.

He looked to Ryoko-san's direction, only to find her holding a small bouquet of flowers.

"Come on, Taru-kun. Give this to Tomoyo-san, ne?"

Takagi mentally slapped himself.

Just how had he dragged himself into this?

Takagi let out a sigh but he took the small bouquet, and shyly walked up.

He blushed a deep shade of scarlet, as he presented the bouquet of yellow buttercups to her.

Behind him he could hear a distinct chorus of "Aww!"

This just couldn't get any worse.

But, to say that Tomoyo-san was delighted at having a cute blushing seven year-old give her flowers was a definite understatement.

Takagi wondered if he could get the same reaction out of Satou-san….

It definitely was something to think about.

----

After that incident, Takagi finally gathered enough courage to go see Satou-san during break.

He made it to the Division One headquarters, personally escorted by Yumi-san.

"Miwako, look who your mother sent!"

Yumi happily pointed out the tiny figure, who was standing a bit hesitantly by the doorway.

"Hmm? Taru-kun?!"

"Ah Satou-neesan, Kaa-san asked me to send this over since you didn't eat much at breakfast today."

Takagi handed her the small package.

As he did so, he felt the piercing glares of the officers nearly burning a hole in the back of his head.

Soon, the two women settled into a conversation with some gossips on Yumi's part.

"Are you coming to karaoke tonight?"

"I don't think I can tonight, Yumi. I have too much paperwork to catch up on….. I still have the one from last week from the drug dealer case. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Really Miwako, you shouldn't stay behind on paperwork! Or else you're going to miss out on karaoke! How did even manage before?"

"Oh, about that…. Usually Takagi-kun insisted on doing the group reports, so I only had to do my own share. So with him gone, I guess I have to file in the reports. Not that I mind of course!"

"Right…."

Takagi took this as a cue for him to leave.

----

Takagi returned to the apartment with a small cry of "Tadaima!"

After eating lunch, Takagi rested on his futon.

He was full, and bored. So eventually, daydreams worked their way up to his brain.

Takagi remembered giving Tomoyo-san the flowers.

She had looked really happy, even if was only for a birthday present.

Then his imagination started to wander to Satou-san.

Would she have the same look of happiness if he gave flowers to her?

He tried to imagine her smile.

And decided that he should do just that.

Satou-san did have a habit of getting moody in the night, especially after a tough case.

For what reason he didn't know, but always like seeing Satou-san smile, as corny as that sounded.

----

"Kaa-san?"

"Hmm?"

"W-What kind of flowers does Satou-neesan like? It's just a thought…."

Whether she saw him blush or not, Ryoko-san didn't tell.

"Why, do you want to give her flowers?"

Takagi nodded slowly.

Really, children could be so adorably sweet sometimes.

"Well, I don't really know, but she would probably love anything you give her, that I'm sure of."

Takagi wasn't exactly satisfied with that answer, but he would eventually think of something.

_----_

It was half past ten.

_Normally, Satou-san would have returned by now and enjoy dinner with us. _

_I wonder what's taking her so long?_

_Either she's involved in another case, probabl__y__ with Mouri-san, or Megure-keibu told her to sta__y__ behind for something._

Thinking about all the possible reasons why Satou-san could be late, Takagi settled in the covers.

He should have been asleep a long time ago, but for some reason Takagi couldn't bring himself to sleep that night.

Just when he was about to drift off, he awakened by Ryoko-san's calling.

"What! Miwako's in the hospital?!"

----

A/N: Not one of my best chapters but I guess I still like it.... xD


	6. Gone with the Wind

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan that I don't. Gosho Aoyama does!

----

Apparently, there was actually a person that could take Satou down with surprising ease.

So there Satou lay, unconscious at the moment, but in a somewhat stable condition.

There was a nasty purple bruise in addition to some minor cuts on her arms and head.

Megure-keibu told Ryoko-san that Satou and several others had been going after a criminal in the wanted list for the police headquarters.

Perhaps the keibu had noticed the worried look on Taru-kun's face because he had said that after a day or two of resting, she should be back to her normal self.

_Although I think she would have stubbornly__ insisted to leave after she wakes up…_

----

Later when the many visitors, namely most of her admirers, had gone, Takagi quietly sneaked into the room.

_If I hadn't shrunk, I could have gone with her and Satou-san probabl__y__ wouldn't have gotten knocked unconscious…._

Takagi tended to take things more seriously whenever it concerned her after all.

He spoke softly, afraid to wake her.

"Satou-san…. Would you believe me if I told you that I had actually shrunk into a first grader on the night of that stakeout? I was probably being careless, unlike you who would have kept a cool head no matter what…."

Takagi chuckled softly.

There was no way he would be saying this to her when she woke up, but it did feel better to tell her at least most the truth.

She deserved the truth anyways.

Takagi listened to her quiet breathing and almost nonexistent snores.

With the silence, and the fact there was just the two of them, alone, Takagi was reminded of some bygone events.

_Now is not the time, Wataru. Stop thinking like that!_

But really every time it was so close….

There was the bombing case, and then there was their date…..

It seems something always interrupted them.

On the bombing case, it was the keibu, unintentionally of course, and on their date, the Detective Boys had appeared….

And somehow Takagi felt awfully suspicious about Shiratori-san….

It was enough to make any adorable police detective turn to a frustrated and blushing idiot.

_Well now is a good time_ _to continue_, Takagi thought.

_Oh no, did I just?_

Before he began mentally scolding himself over such thoughts, it hit him.

_I have never even kissed a girl!_

It was really bad to even _think_ of taking advantage of her current state, but Takagi had a general idea that he wouldn't get killed when he did though.

Takagi blushed as he looked at the sleeping form.

Then he cleared his throat as best a first-grader could.

Takagi looked around, and then took a deep breath.

_This is way harder than how they do it in the movies…_

Just then he heard footsteps, growing louder by the second, followed by a sudden light just outside the room.

Before any thoughts of 'yep, I really am cursed,' could make its way to his mind, Takagi ducked.

----

Takagi had momentarily forgotten in his second of panic that…

1. He was in a dangerous position where the slightest movements would have done something drastic.

2. If that had happened, Takagi would have gotten a step closer to death once anybody found out.

Now, because he had forgotten those two _ver__y_ important facts, Takagi was blushing like mad.

Why?

Because Takagi had KISSED her.

Well, it was more like an accidental contact that only lasted for a second, but it did technically count.

Before the expected _'Wow, who knew Satou-san wore strawberr__y__ flavored chapstick?' _could be soaked in, Takagi had other thoughts.

They were more along the lines of:

_I finally kissed a girl at the age of twenty-six. I am a disgrace to the human societ_y_....._

After a short thirty seconds of blushing and banging his head on the wall combined, Takagi had calmed down enough to think reasonably.

Wouldn't it be strange as to why a supposedly innocent seven year old was doing in Satou-san's room, with a face rivaling the color of a tomato?

Takagi immediately hightailed it out of there after that thought.

----

Satou awoke later in the night.

It was strange really.

She could have sworn that Takagi-kun was talking to her….

Something about shrinking and a first grader.

_Must have been a dream...._

With that she settled back into sleep.

----

Morning waited for no one.

So without a doubt Takagi woke up, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to rid himself of the drowsiness.

He yawned and then walked off to the kitchen.

The elder Satou soon came into the kitchen also and after seeing Taru-kun happily chop green onions and throw them into the soup, she couldn't resist giving him a hug.

After the initial contact and the usual blushing from Takagi, Ryoko-san paused.

"Did you grow within the last day or so? You seem to be able to see over the counter just fine without a stool, Taru-kun."

Takagi swallowed hard before he gave his answer.

"Ah, it maybe because I've been eating and sleeping well, thanks to Kaa-san that is."

Takagi gave her a childish smile with his answer, but wondered to himself.

It was really unusual for anyone to grow noticeably overnight.

So was it possible that the drug was wearing off?

_That would explain the throbbing pain during the night._

But he hadn't even found the antidote! Unless it was because of that….

Takagi blushed at the thought. Putting that out of his mind however….

_If that's the case, I'll grow like this over another night and it'd be clear that something's wrong!_

And Takagi really didn't want to answer the questions if that happened.

----

On the post-it on the door, Takagi had written that he had gone off to the playground nearby.

In reality, it was far from that.

After recovering his wallet, cell phone, and his clothes from a hidden corner of the house, Takagi bolted out the door.

_That reminds me, isn't Satou-san coming back toda__y__?_

----

Satou was really surprised when she ran into Taru-kun after the doctors had deemed her well enough to go.

"Taru-kun? Did you grow taller or something? Or am I insane in thinking that you suddenly got about what five inches taller?"

"Er, maybe, Satou-neesan. Umm, can we take a stroll in the park? I'm happy that Satou-neesan got out of the hospital and all…."

It was true, especially the last part.

Takagi had really missed her.

"Oh okay, let's go!"

Satou smiled at his suggestion, for wanting to celebrate something as small as that.

Taru-kun had an uncommon sweet nature to him, after all.

With that in mind, Satou walked with Takagi into the sunshine.

----

They strolled down the grove of cherry trees, until Takagi spotted his favorite spot.

Takagi gently held her hand with his, hands too gentle for a first grader, and led her under the shade.

He hated to break this tranquility, but he had leave before things started looking suspicious.

"Well, Satou-neesan, I'm really sorry for advantage and lying to you…."

_Okay, maybe that was too general and straightforward, but I really don't want to say everything!_

"Take advantage and lies? What are you talking about Taru-kun?"

"Ah, you probably wouldn't want to know Satou-san…."

Satou was aware of the sudden change in honorifics, but she let him continue.

"But I would have to leave today for the States. I wanted to thank you in person before I left though. I-I'm really sorry!"

After racking his brain for the better part of the previous hour, that was really the only excuse that sounded actually believable.

"It's fine, but…."

Satou hugged Takagi.

She sounded so sad, but what could he do?

Another pang in his chest reminded him that he really didn't have much time as Taru-kun.

"S-Satou-san! Don't worry, you might see me soon. But anyways… C-Close your eyes and count to two hundred."

----

She felt Taru-kun's hands slide away.

Satou had no idea what was going on, but she complied.

One…

Two…

Three…

----

A hundred ninety-eight…

A hundred ninety-nine…

Two hundred…

Satou cautiously opened her eyes.

She looked around.

Taru-kun was gone! She had been expecting that reaction but still....

Just then, she spotted a small paper on the ground.

Carefully she opened it up.

'Satou-san, look up.'

She looked up, but the only thing she saw was the same blue sky and the grove of cherry trees....

Satou was just about to go off and take the bus home when she felt a wetness on her nose.

Looking around, water sprouted from the ground in beautiful arches of white.

_Oh, the sprinklers…._

From this angle, the sun caught the water drops perfectly, turning it into a magnificent shower of gold.

The spray fell among the falling petals of sakura, like partners held eternal in a graceful dance.

Then as sudden as it was, it stopped.

_Thank you, Taru-kun...._

----

Takagi was running frantically for someplace to hide.

_Really, the overlarge shirt and pants does nothing but-_

Before he could finish that thought, a particularly painful pang momentarily paralyzed him.

The convulsions were now less than thirty seconds apart, and the pain had intensified to the extreme, almost knocking the breath out of him at times.

_It feels like my bones are being melted again and again…._

Finally Takagi collapsed into the cool grass.

Silence followed.

----

A/N: The antidote, I couldn't think of it really think of without introducing Haibara and Conan into the story. It would still be a Satou/Takagi fic but I don't like too much complications xD.

The antidote is..... really cliche so I probably won't say.

Thanks for your comments everyone!~


	7. Her Most Beautiful Smile

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan that I don't. Gosho Aoyama does!

----

Takagi could not remember just how he had managed to end up stranded up in the park.

Nor could explain how had he gotten all those bloodstains on his shirt and pants….

It wasn't normal to know that your mind that no recollection whatever of what had happened prior to his fainting.

But Takagi decided to leave it as it was.

He had gotten too used to the strangeness of what his police work offered, what with Conan and all.

Dusting himself off, Takagi was just about run to the nearest stop for a bus ride home.

Then a familiar voice called out to him.

"Takagi-kun?"

_Satou-san?_

He heard more footsteps.

"Ehh? Takagi-kun, why are all your clothes covered in blood? Weren't you in the States or something? Did you come back today?"

"Um..... I don't think so...."

_I have no idea what she's talking about, but I feel kind of happy that she's worrying over me so much…._

"Well you don't seem to have a fever….. Anyways since you're here and all…."

Satou held out her hands.

"So, where is it?"

"Where's what Satou-san?"

"Today is my birthday. So isn't it logical to give the birthday girl a present?"

_Really, are __you serious? Then a week has passed since the stakeout? Oh boy…._

"W-Wait right here, Satou-san."

With that Takagi ran off in the general direction of the sakura grove.

Takagi came back minutes later, only to find that Satou-san had disappeared. And after looking around for a little bit, he found her standing under his favorite tree.

"Satou-san?"

Satou looked up to meet his eyes.

"H-Happy birthday…."

He pulled out a bundle of wildflowers from behind him.

Satou's first reaction was one of surprise.

"T-Takagi-kun...."

Her eyes went wide and Satou cheeks had were tinted pink with a faint blush.

After that, Takagi almost stopped breathing.

Because then, Satou's gaze turned warm and soft, reflections of the violets she was holding swimming in her amethyst depths.

Takagi had known for a while that Satou-san had the most beautiful smiles in the world.

But this one, it was as if she put her whole soul into that simple gesture.

"What's wrong Takagi-kun? Is there-"

Satou stopped in mid-sentence because Takagi suddenly hugged her.

As they stood in that gentle embrace, it was as if time had come to a standstill.

After a minute or two of just standing there, both of them realized what position they were in.

Although Takagi had secretly enjoyed it, he pulled away quickly.

"I-I'm so sorry Satou-san! I don't know what came over me!"

Takagi scratched his head and offered her a fumbling apology.

"Takagi-kun…."

Before Takagi let his imagination go wild and imagine all the different ways that Satou-san would strangle him, he felt a warm weight on his shoulders.

_Hmm?_

When Takagi opened his eyes slowly, he blushed.

"It's nothing. I enjoyed it too."

With that she closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder.

----

"Satou-san, what's wrong? You've been sighing for the past five minutes."

"It's just that.... Well, how would you feel if the seven year-old that has been living at your house just got up and left?"

"...."

"I knew that he couldn't stay forever, but still it was so sudden, and on my birthday too…."

"Well Satou-san, I would like think to he had a good reason to leave…."

"After all, good-byes are the beginnings of new meetings."

Satou looked up at her partner.

"He probably left to make someone else in the world besides you happy. Does thinking of it that way make you feel better?"

"I guess…."

Satou graced him with a smile and continued strolling about.

"Takagi-kun? You say you're not good with words and yet…"

"When you talk to me, I feel like they're the most beautiful things I've ever heard."

Satou paused, noticing her partner's slightly red face.

"Satou-san…."

"Hmm?"

"I like your fiery courage."

Satou's eyes widened but she smiled warmly at the compliment.

"And also the way you are gentle without being weak."

Satou almost laughed that that. Her partner looked like he wanted to dig a hole in the ground and just disappear.

"B-But what I like the most about Satou-san is her smile…. I-I think it's really beautiful."

Upon hearing this Satou blushed.

Takagi looked like he was going to pass out from embarrassment.

Then she cleared her throat.

"You know Takagi-kun, even if you say that I'm still going to scold you later for disappearing for a week."

"Really Satou-san?"

Takagi said this an almost un-Takagi-like sarcasm.

"Unless you were to suddenly 'chibify' into a cute seven year-old, that is."

Satou stuck out her tongue.

_What?!_

"Then I would do this."

Takagi blushed as Satou suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you, Takagi-kun...."

_Chibified?_

_Perhaps…._

----Owari----

A/N: "Chibified!" is officially done! Thanks for all your support!

I hope you really enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. Oh and thanks for all the reviews guysand girls!

And sorry for not updating sooner. I had exams among other things to study for.

Anyways....

Even though Takagi lost his memory of being "Taru-kun" he still gets a cute hug from Satou!

A perfect 'Happily Ever After' if I may say so. ^w^


End file.
